


Tree Huggers

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fear of Heights, Fluff, High School, M/M, too many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth get to go head to head at a tree climbing contest, but it doesn't end as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Huggers

It was one of the first nicer days of the year, winter finally starting to hold back and spring trying to kick in. Everybody had taken off their jackets and stuffed them into their backpacks or tied them around their waist, and everybody was outside, doing homework, socializing, or just sitting out and enjoying the weather.

Dean and Seth who were juniors, were walking around campus after school, enjoying the weather like everybody else. 

“Hey, Dean, Seth! Come over here!” They looked over to see their friend Dolph sitting by Roman, donning a smile as he looked at them expectantly. They walked over to them and sat down in their circle, seeing all their other friends.

“Well, today’s really nice.” Dolph commented on the weather, the smile never seeming to come off the blonde’s face.

“Yeah, I would’ve worn my shorts if I had known it would be this warm.” Nikki, a senior chimed in, setting her head on her boyfriend John’s shoulder.

“That means we can start our tree climbing contests again!” Seth said, all the guys nodding their heads agreeing.

“Uh, no! Last year you broke your arm while climbing a tree, and you still want to be an idiot and do that?” Brie protested, shaking her head.

“I’m fine, and that won’t happen again. Plus, Dean was a great nurse.” He scooted closer to Dean, him reacting by wrapping an arm around Seth’s shoulders.

“Yeah, pretty sure he did more than help get that arm better, considering you did break your good arm.” Roman snickered, getting a hard punch from Dean as everyone laughed at the couple’s red faces.

“What?! It’s true.” Dolph defended Roman, patting his shoulder.

“Anyways, me and you, whoever can get to the top of the tree first.” Seth proposed.

“Hell no. You know how I feel about heights.” Dean shook his head. “And I don’t want to be taking care of you again.”

“It was one of the times Dean was happier considering he was actually getting some from Seth since he couldn’t do it himself.” Roman whispered in Dolph’s ear.

“I can fucking hear you!” Dean said, annoyed at all the innuendos Roman was making.

“I only speak the truth.” Roman put his hands up.

“You know what? Fine. I’ll climb the tree. Let’s just get this over with.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You guys are dumbasses.” Brie muttered, Daniel shaking his head.

Dean and Seth got up, everyone else standing up and following them to the tree. They stood on different sides of the tree, facing each other as Dolph stepped up as the official ‘announcer’.

“Alright! You guys know the rules, no getting in each other’s ways, no stopping to rest on branches, and hitting each other and sabotage is now revoked due to the accident last year.” Dolph recited. “Make your bets!”

Everybody made their bets, the group splitting in half to who they were betting on.

“Okay, ready, go!” 

Dean grabbed a branch, starting to climb almost effortlessly. He wasn’t sure why other people had such a hard time doing this, but he was one of the most athletic people at his school. He saw that Seth was right with him, just a little behind.

He could see the top of the tree getting near, and he climbed even faster. He could hear everyone cheering from below and he got to the top branch first, the people who were going for him cheering and he knew that money was being exchanged on the ground.

Seth joined him at the top seconds later, sitting on a different tree branch. 

“You’re not bad for doing this for the first time.” Seth commented.

“It’s like climbing the rope or a rock wall.” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah. Well, we gotta get down.” Dean looked down and his breath hitched, seeing how high they really were.

“Seth, I-I can’t do this.” Dean gasped.

“Dean, we gotta get down. I’ll be right by you the entire time and you can hold onto me.” Seth said, seeing the terrified look in Dean’s eyes, trying to comfort him. “I won’t let you fall.”

Seth stepped down on a branch beneath him when it broke off, falling to the ground and Dean caught Seth’s hand, trying to hold him.

“Seth! Shit!” Dean yelled, trying to pull him up. Seth tried to pull himself up and sat himself back on the branch, startled.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Seth answered. “I’m not sure why it just broke off all of the sudden.”

“Guys, come down!” Dolph yelled from the ground.

“We can’t, the branches are breaking off!” Dean yelled back down, getting woozy from looking down.

“Dean, stop looking down.” Seth said. “Call the fire department!” Seth saw Roman take his phone out, hoping that he was calling them.

“I hate you so much.” Dean growled. “I can’t believe I actually listened to you.”

“I love you.” Seth shrugged, trying to console Dean. “Are you really that mad?”

“When we get down, you better be ready to get real acquainted with your hand again.”


End file.
